


One Rainy Day (Eng Ver.)

by wutwatwit



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wutwatwit/pseuds/wutwatwit
Summary: First had a suspicion towards his best friend, Khao, for quite some time. First then observed his best friend's behaviour, and it looked as if he was falling in love.
Relationships: Khaotung Thanawat Rattanakitpaisan/Podd Suphakorn Sriphothong
Kudos: 4





	One Rainy Day (Eng Ver.)

These days, First realises his best friend acting a little bit suspicious.

This one time when First and Khao wanted to discuss further about their 'hopefully' collaboration between their very own clothing brand, First asked Khao to go to a mall for window shopping and also to get references for their collaboration. Actually, work related or not, both often go to some places together. Maybe because their personality matches each other since their first meeting, that's why their friendship lasts until this day. So going to a mall with just him and Khao is so common for them.

When they were looking for clothes in one of a popular brand, some small talk that First said to Khao were answered unsuitably by Khao and Khao looked like he was too aware of his phone, as if there was something more important to think about.

There was also this one time where First invited Khao for lunch. First expected them to have a good quality time together while enjoying their food, but instead Khao's phone got Khao's full attention.

Again.

He looked like he was waiting for a message from someone.

Whenever his phone rang a line message notification, Khao hurriedly grabbed his phone and put on a very happy face with a big smile as his eyes created a crescent moon.

Not only that, Khao's face also got a bit shy? First can bet that his friend did not realise that he made that kind of face.

Finally First asked, "Who's that?"

Khao who got asked, gave First a single glance and put his phone away out of his reach, "Mom just gave me a text", he said as he spooned himself a spoonful of spaghetti.

First only let out a long hum, not believing any words from his best friend. Khao's face looked like he didn't want to talk about it any further and he just changed the topic immediately.

First thinks this is so suspicious.

First's suspicion did not end there. There was also this one day where First had a schedule early in the morning that made him begged to Khao so he could spend the night at his place. Truthfully speaking, Khao is not bothered at all by his friend's request. If you want to compare his place with First's place, Khao's place is surely closer to GMM building. Aside from that, not only once that First did not hear his own alarm which made him late for work, so First eventually needs Khao's help to wake him up.

That night when he stayed over at Khao's, since First arrived at the front door, he already saw something fishy. When First wanted to put his shoe on the shoe rack, he saw a slipper that is way bigger than Khao's feet. He knows what shoe size Khao is wearing, it's 42, but this slipper clearly has 45 on it. First got a little confused, but he didn't want to give it a fuss, ' _Maybe Khao wants to wear a bigger slippers at home because it's more comfy(?)_ ', although it is hard to comprehend it with logics, First decided not to think about the slippers any further.

And there are more things in Khao's place that made First rethink about his suspicion. In Khao's bedroom, with his eagle eyes, First saw a neatly folded shirt on the corner of the room. That shirt is quite big, an XL size, and that shirt is really not Khao's style. First repeat, it really is not Khao style of shirt at all. As Khao's closest friend, he knows what style Khao prefer to wear and not to, so this shirt is clearly not his. Plus the size of it that is too big for Khao (even though he likes to wear oversized clothes) but this shirt is a fitted shirt, so it's just not quite suitable to make it an oversized-style-shirt.

First can't hold his suspicion any longer so he brave himself out and started to interrogate his best friend,

"Khao, whose shirt is that?"

"That? It's mine"

"Oh, really? Since when do you like wearing those kind of model?"

"I just want to change my style for once"

"Huh, is that so?"

"Mmhmm,

Oh, right, First have you watched that Netflix movie that just came out yesterday?"

And just like that, his suspicion about Khao still left unanswered.

Until, this day comes.

Today, First goes out to GMM Building to meet the staffs to give out new year's gift. At the end of the year, GMM has this one tradition, that is quite unique if you may say. Every GMM's actresses and actors gave out parcels to the staffs and employees as a form of gratitude for their hard work for the past whole year. First come alone because after this, he has another schedule that's why he decided to handing out the gifts alone.

After he's done, First planned to go straight away to his next schedule, but he stops midway behind GMM's exit door because he sees the sky that's gotten darker — raindrops has touched the ground.

' _Ah, it's raining..._ '

He thinks inside of his head. And it happens, not long after, those raindrops slowly turning into a one heavy rain in just a blink of an eye. The way First chose not to bring his own car, but to just use public transportation made him regret his decision. If only he knew this evening will rain, he will surely bring his car (which obviously also provides an umbrella of his own).

Now First is confused on what to do next, he have nothing to shield him from the rain.

First intended to just wait in front of the exit door until the rain got a little bit quieter, as he hopes there are someone he knows that may want to give him a lift.

When he was about to go out, First saw a familiar face.

There is his little best friend, Khao. Perfect. And, oh, turns out he is not alone. Beside him, there is someone whose figure is way bigger and way taller than his best friend.

Podd. Khao's partner from his last project.

Ah, right. First just remembered that Khao had a photoshoot with Podd, that's why they are seen together at GMM Building today.

For a matter of fact, it's not surprising to see his best friend with Podd, because both of them worked together at their last project, moreover as a lover. So it's normal for them to have many ongoing works together.

Both of them turns around at First's direction as they wave their hands, First comes over to them. After he left from a warm room inside the building, he felt goosebumps all over his body because his arms are exposed to the wind breeze and the cold weather. Unconsciously make First hugged himself because he feels cold.

"First, you're going home?" asks Khao.

"Yup, but it suddenly rains" First answers as he lets out an empty laugh and stares to the water that keeps pouring out from above — which likely are not going to stop for the next one or two hour.

"Do you bring your car?" asks Podd.

First shakes his head, "No, it's always like this whenever I decided not to bring my car, luck is never with me" 

Khao's eyes started to worry, "Then, how are you gonna get home?? Do you bring your umbrella or not?"

"Well, as you guys can see," says First as he points his shoulder down to his thigh, "I don't bring anything, just me and my body"

Even though the way First's talks as if he's not bothered by it, Khao on the other hand, gets more worried, "Seriously, First! How are you going to get home? And look at you, you're only wearing this thin, short-sleeved shirt" says Khao as he touches the short-sleeved that First wore.

"Oh, or do you want to come with us? We will go with Papod's car!" offers Khao to his best friend. First, whose next schedule is in just 30 minutes, took this as an opportunity. Just when he's in a bind, his dearest friend offers some help. There is no way First will turn down this precious offer, right?

Both First's eyes sparkles hearing Khao's offer. But just as he about to give out a 'Yes', First feels this eery aura coming out from the man on the right side of Khao.

First can feel himself got a deadly stare from Podd, the aura that Podd exudes make First shrinks.

First, that plans to say a big yes with a loud voice, suddenly forgot how to even speak. The only word that he can say is only, "No, it's okay, Khao... I don't have anything to do after this anyway..."

—was clearly a lie. He said that with a heavy heart.

"Are you sure? If First wants to go home, Papod can give you a lift! You guys go to a same direction, right?"

Usually First will not give a damn about what other people thinks, but he doesn't even know why this time, First feels as if _someone_ leads him to reject Khao's offer.

Podd's glare that once died down, now sharpens again, automatically made First reject the offer twice, "No, no, it's really okay, you guys go ahead, I can just wait inside until the rain stops"

Podd who are just standing and paying attention to these two people who are shorter than him, finally talks, "If you don't have an umbrella with you, you can use mine" says Podd as he hands out a black folded umbrella in his grip.

Khao who finally accepts his friend's rejection offers the same, "You can also use minee! Here!" the opposite of Podd, Khao's folded umbrella has a brighter colour as bright as the sunflower.

First who got offered two umbrellas in front of him, gets a bit flustered, "You don't have to, you guys just use it for yourself, I'll just wait for the rain to stop"

—this one is also a lie. First badly needed that umbrella because he got no other choice but to break through this heavy rain to get to his next appointment in time.

Khao who doesn't accepts another rejection still tries to persuade his best friend, "Just take the umbrella and also use my jacket, you must be freezing, you'll get sick" says Khao as he removes his jacket. Thankfully, First and Khao's figure is similar so there is no problem with them exchanging clothes.

Podd suddenly hands out his jacket, too. "Here, you can also wear mine"

First who gets more flustered at the sudden attention he got from both of his friend, talks back with a rising tone, "Geez, why are you two giving it all to me?!" If you guys are truly concerned, then just give First a lift!

Well, even though Podd looks as if he didn't care about First, deep down he actually do care. How can you not? In this cold weather, First only wear a layer of fabric and a short-sleeved. Meanwhile, on the other side, Khao has been too worried about his friend. We can see that the two really mean it when they offer the umbrellas and jackets.

First thinks that if he rejects his friend once more, Khao will not accept it, so he decides,

"Okay, okay, how about this," First take the middle route.

First's hand reaches out to Podd's black folded umbrella, then to Khao's semi-oversized jacket.

"I'll borrow Podd's umbrella, and for the jacket, I'll borrow yours, okay?"

Khao finally satisfied with First's answer, and he gives out a smile. Khao sends out a code to Podd's eye, giving a cue to go home. Podd nods slowly.

"Deal, anyway, First just be careful! My jacket is quite thick. You'll feel warm when you wear it"

First answers with a nod as he puts on the jacket that belongs to his friend. And it's true. First feels warmth.

Podd then hangs his jacket onto his left shoulder, "Then please excuse me and Khao" as he slowly turns his body towards the little one.

"Yea, yea, sure, both of you just go ahead"

Khao gives First an endless wave that makes Podd has to guide Khao by putting his hand onto Khao's small shoulder so Khao would start to walk.

First will observe both of his friend first until (at least) they both went into Podd's car, because he can only leave after his friends leave.

Khao opens up his folded umbrella then lifts it up to the top of their heads. At first, Khao got some difficulty because of their height difference, but Podd voluntarily bows down a bit, adjusting his height to Khao's reach.

Both slowly walks away from First, accompanied by the raindrops around them.

"Are you cold?"

You can see from Podd's lips that he said those words. The jacket that originally hanging on Podd's shoulder, now he wears it to the man besides him. That big jacket successfully wrapped Khao's tiny body.

With that, Podd's left hand embraces all Khao's shoulders. He holds Khao tightly to his body, making sure that not even one centi meter of Khao's body got a drop of the rain — even though Podd's right shoulder already showered with raindrops.

First who originally just wants to wait until their friends left, witnesses something he can not even imagine.

Just as First about to process what he just saw, Khao turns his head (behind Podd's wide arm) towards First's direction. Where Khao uses his right hand to hold the umbrella, and the other hand to wave a good-bye (again) to First.

First who are just giving a blank stare since earlier got a bit surprised when Khao turns his head to him.

First gives an awkward smile and a waves back. First other than watching over Khao, he also secretly paying attention to Podd's gesture. Podd also says good-bye with his own way, he bows his head a little then brings it back up. The way Podd looks at First is just, normal. Only give out a few expressions and a little cold. But when that gaze turns to the man beside him, his best friend Khao, there is this different kind of gaze he can't even describe.

That stare Podd gave out has a deeper meaning. That same face that only give First as minimal expressions as possible suddenly gives out a million kinds of expression when he looks at his best friend.

Even though it's just a brief, First manages to capture that moment before both of them only show their backs.

First back to observing these two, Podd's embrace got tighter until there is no distance left between them. Podd plans to not letting it go either.

First thinks in his head, ' _They... are so natural to do that.._ '

First can see from afar that both of them have arrived in front of Podd's car. Now they take turn to hold the umbrella. He escorts Khao to get inside the passenger seat first, opens the door carefully so that Khao will not get wet. When he made sure that Khao has comfortably seat inside, he then close the door gently as he walks towards the opposite door and position himself in the driver's seat. Podd turns on the engine and go to the exit, passing First, who is still standing in the same position as before.

Because Podd's window films are not as tinted, so whatever they did inside the car will easily be seen by everyone outside the car. For example, like First right now.

Both of his eyeballs got widened by what he witnesses from inside Podd's car. Khao, who is in the passenger seat, holds one of Podd's hand (that is not used for driving) with both of Khao's hand. Khao rubbed Podd's hand to his fluffy cheeks — even to the point kissing it??

The car moves too fast plus the heavy rain to even make sure what First just saw is right, so there may be a chance where First saw it wrongly.... but most likely it's true.

After he saw what both of his friend did, First finally concluded that he got his answer from his long time suspicion towards his best friend.

' _See, Khao is dating in secret without even telling me'_

First then grabs his phone, and opens a chatroom with a person named 'Khao'. He types out some words and forms it into a full sentence. He sends it and hurriedly go to his next appointment.

Tonight, First has made up his mind to do a serious interrogation with Khao whether Khao approves of it or not.

* * *

' _Khao, why don't you get Podd to make the car windows more tinted. So you guys can freely do anything inside the car'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I decided to make an english version of this story as a request from my friend Jaxon (@poddkhaocutiess)! This is my first work written in English in such a long time! And please note that English is not my first language so I hope you will still enjoy it either way! 
> 
> Thank you for reading my work! It means a lot to me~


End file.
